Nick Henderson
Nick Henderson is a housemate from Big Brother 16. He entered the house on Day 1 and finished in Fifth Place on Day 66. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you see most like and why? I liked Dexter. He was interesting, hateable and likeable. There was a guy called Rex a few years ago who I see a bit of similarity with. He was a public schoolboy, a naughty boy and he liked to cause havoc. What has been your greatest achievement? This has been the best achievement I have ever done. I got expelled from two schools, that was an achievement. I haven't achieved much but hopefully this will be the start. Big Brother could make you famous. Would you welcome that attention and what has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? I did a butler's job where I served Victoria and David Beckham and Cara Delevingne. I have been around it but I don't know any celebrities. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? It's something I've always wanted to do for the experience and hopefully to win. What do you bring to the House? I hope I'd be funny but anyone who says they're funny isn't funny. I am very caring. Hopefully, I will make it fun for everyone else. What traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? To live with delusional people or someone who is possessive over the kitchen would be a problem. I am two faced, I won't say it to someone's face. I will probably go to someone else and say so and so is annoying me. I am a coward and I admit that. What do you love most in the world and what will you miss in the House? I cherish my dogs, a Jack Russell and a Labrador called KP and Cook. We named them after cricket captains. A dog doesn't judge, he will sit and listen. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I am very single. I am looking for a woman in the Big Brother House, but I am not going to be the first pick of the litter so if I meet someone as ugly as me then we will see. What will you do to win? You have just got to be yourself. This ruthless game-player approach is wrong because the public don't like it. A real game-player is somebody who never gets called out for being a game-player. What will you do with the money if you win? I know it's a cliché, but I'd like to give a bit to charity. I'd probably go on a few holidays and maybe invest a bit. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Hopefully settling down with a job and a girlfriend. I am quite an introvert and I don't have many friends. I'd like to piece my life together, have some friends and be the 2015 Big Brother winner. Category:Housemate Category:Finalist